In recent years, robot hands that mimic the function of human hands for grasping an object to perform some work on it and an industrial robot with robot hands have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-32140, No. 2011-245575, No. 2015-221469, No. 2011-67936 and No. 2004-42214).
However, conventional robot hands and industrial robots with robot hands are structured so as to open the fingertip when grasping an object or when releasing the grasped object, which makes it difficult to store multiple objects in intimate contact with one another inside a packing box.